


The Benefits of Being an Early Riser

by Puffcat



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, alpha pair is briefly mentioned, as is the imperial/alpha foursome, but not directly included due to rating, can be considered a part of Life in the Castle, hooray more porn, i love this au okay, inspired by a sketch I did of Tezuka in booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe finds himself less than pleased with the requirements of his most recent school assignment, but soon he sees that perhaps this isn't the worst way he could have spent the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Being an Early Riser

Atobe grumbled to himself as he walked through the still, quiet castle. It was too damn early for any school work, especially that which required him to walk all the way down to the greenhouses. He and Yukimura were working together for their assigned herbology project. Which, unfortunately, required one of them to get up at hell o'clock in the morning, and go and observe their plants for an hour. 

Supposedly, the plants' flowers were going to bloom a different color in the morning than the evening, given the crossed lineages of the ones that had been used to produce their project. But so far, for about a week, Atobe had spent that hour waiting for flowers that never showed any sign of blooming at either time of day. Yukimura insisted that the plants just were not mature enough, that he was sure this would work. As the more passionate one regarding magical botany, he was happy to drag himself out of bed at an ungodly hour. Sometimes he brought Sanada with him, who spent the time meditating on a clean part of the greenhouse floor, claiming that the humidity actually helped him.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, Atobe made a mental note to ask Sanada to come along with him next time. That way, at least he could observe him for that hour. Toned muscles and tanned skin were infinitely more interesting than a row of potted plants. Perhaps he could even convince his boyfriend to distract him while they waited for their time to be up.

Finally making his way through the sealed glass doors of greenhouse four, Atobe ran his fingers through his hair, frowning as the heat hit him. It always made his carefully styled locks frizz or fall out of place, just a little. But still enough to be annoying. 

As was his routine, he walked over to where his plants sat, checking moisture levels in the soil, watering them all as needed, and removing debris from the pots. The water slowly seeped down to the roots, and Atobe watched as the coral colored veins of the leaves brightened and swelled up, stiffening the leaves to their full length. 

A parchment board was retrieved, observation sheets were arranged, and Atobe settled himself on a tall, rickety stool, ready to spend the next hour in solitary boredom. He couldn't even watch the sun rise, as his row of plants were situated on the side of the building that faced the grassy area between the greenhouses and the main castle. 

_05:00 - plants watered, no signs of flowers_

The same as it was every other time Atobe had come here. 

After another ten minutes, he made another note.

_05:10 - still nothing, why am I here, I'd much rather be back in bed, this is asinine_

Or at least, that's what he would have liked to write. He cut himself off after the "nothing". 

The sun was beginning to rise now, and soft light began to stream in through the windows as it illuminated the grounds behind him. Already tired of looking at his project, Atobe's tired eyes drifted to the cloudy glass in front of him.

He very nearly fell off his stool in surprise. There, in the grass, roughly thirty meters from the greenhouse, stood none other than Tezuka. Even more surprising was his outfit. For he was certainly not dressed in his usual school robes. 

Face turned away from him, Atobe drank in Tezuka's chosen attire. He must have had his glasses stowed in the bag lying on the ground near where he stood, as they weren’t perched on his nose. And even more to Atobe's delight, Tezuka had chosen to tie up his hair in a small ponytail; it had grown out since the year had started, and he hadn't bothered to cut it. Moving down to his chest and shoulders, Atobe noted the loose, white t-shirt hung on his slight frame. It looked thin, probably well worn. Although he had never seen Tezuka wear it. 

But that wasn't what drew his full attention. The front hem of the shirt was tucked into the waistband of the smallest, tightest shorts Atobe has ever laid eyes on. The black fabric clung to the prominent points of Tezuka's hips and the toned swell of his ass, looking as though it might very well be painted on his skin. 

And then he started to move. 

Slowly, Tezuka lifted his right leg, turning out and bending at the knee so that the sole of his bare foot rested against the inside of his left thigh. Palms pressed together in front of his chest, he held the position, balancing perfectly, never once wavering. 

Tezuka was still a few moments more, before be began to shift his body again. He returned his right foot to the ground, and gracefully slid into a deep lunge, thighs flexing under the strain of the controlled movement. The shorts, those lovely, amazing shorts, only rode higher up Tezuka's legs the lower he went, twisting his lithe torso as he held his arms parallel to the ground, one out and front, one behind him. Atobe had long forgotten about the plants he was supposed to be observing, now fully enraptured by Tezuka instead. 

Tezuka continued to lower himself to the ground, lunging as deep as possible and leaning over his bent knee, bracing his palms on the ground on either side of his foot. 

This careful, measured display had Atobe shifting uncomfortably on his stool as his cock began to stir. He had never before seen Tezuka do any of these stretches, and he was shocked that he was showing so much of his body off where anyone could see him. That stray thought caused another spike in Atobe's steadily growing lust. Tezuka probably had no idea that he was watching, turned on by the powerful way he moved. He could probably get off right there, and Tezuka would be none the wiser. Not that he would have particularly minded, they were, after all, in a relationship. But this feeling was new, exciting...and definitely dirty. 

As Tezuka continued his stretches, bringing himself lower to the ground with each movement, Atobe reached down, never taking his eyes off the show in front of him as he began to palm his steadily hardening cock through his trousers. Now Tezuka was on his knees, folding his body to press his chest to his thighs as he extended his arms out in front on the ground, almost as if praying to some ancient deity.

 But it didn't last long. Atobe barely had time to appreciate the pose before Tezuka was pushing his ass up, sliding forward until his entire upper body was pressed against the soft grass. His legs parted just so to give Atobe a view that made him groan softly, licking his lips as he unbuttoned his trousers to stroke himself in earnest, imagining how it would feel to slowly pull those sinful shorts down Tezuka's long pretty legs and tease and torture him, bury his face in his ass and lick at him until he was a gasping, squirming mess. 

Atobe gave a harsh squeeze to the base of his cock, already nearing the precipice but not wanting to come until the show was over, lest he miss even a minute of it. Tezuka changed position again, this time flattening his lower body to the ground as he raised his chest and head, braced up by straightened arms. He tipped his head back, exposing his pale throat, lips slightly parted as he sighed, clearly relaxed. A few stray drops of sweat trickled down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. The white cloth was sufficiently moist now from the humid morning air, clinging to Tezuka's chest enough that Atobe could just barely see the raised peaks of his nipples underneath. He looked absolutely delicious, and for a brief moment Atobe wished he had Tezuka's camera, so that he might capture these moments, and be able to relive them over and over. 

Just as Atobe thought that he might not be able to handle much more of Tezuka's performance, Tezuka rose to his feet. He stood for a moment, unmoving save for the rise and fall of his chest. He then picked up his bag, but rather than return to the castle, he set off in the direction of the Quidditch locker rooms. Curious as to why Tezuka would take such an extended detour, Atobe tried his best to tamp down his still very much present lust, tuck himself away, and leave the greenhouse. He kept a safe distance from Tezuka, not wanting to be caught, and inevitaby ruin this fantasy come to life he had plunged into. The plants and observation parchment, still out on the table, were left unattended and unfinished in his haste.

By the time Atobe reached the Gryffindor locker room, he heard the sound of water echoing off of tiled walls. As he ventured further into the showers, he saw Tezuka's bag hanging on one of the hooks next to a stall, the curtain pulled firmly closed. Carefully, silently, Atobe quickly divested himself of his clothes and shoes, not even bothering to fold them properly before haphazardly tossing them onto a nearby bench. 

Waiting not a moment longer, he pulled back the curtain and slipped inside.

Tezuka immediately startled as slightly chilled arms encircled his waist, nearly slipping and losing his balance on the slick tile floor as he inhaled sharply. But as fingers crept downward to rub over his hip bones, and a very naked chest pressed itself against his back, Tezuka exhaled, knowing without a doubt who had joined him. 

"Keigo..." The soft sigh was barely heard over the pounding spray as Tezuka relaxed back against Atobe, noting the burgeoning erection pressing against his backside. 

"Mm." Atobe hummed affirmatively as he pressed lazy, open mouthed kisses over Tezuka's shoulder and up the side of his neck. "That was quite the show you put on for me, Kunimitsu... And I found it very enjoyable." He punctuated his last words by rocking his hips against Tezuka's ass, letting him know exactly how he had been affected.

The tips of Tezuka's ears flushed red, and though Atobe couldn't see his cheeks well, he suspected they looked very much the same. "Ah...you saw that?" Tezuka tried hard to keep his voice steady, but couldn't repress the breathy noise that escaped his lips.

"I saw everything," Atobe said, smirking as he let his fingers trail from Tezuka's hips to dance up and down the shaft of his cock with light, teasing touches that would only serve to intensify Tezuka's need, rather than sate it. "You've been keeping that talent of yours a secret, my love. Who knew you were so flexible?" Atobe leaned in to tongue the shell of his ear, suckling on the tender lobe and catching the drops of water threatening to fall.

Tezuka groaned, bucking into Atobe's fingers as they gripped him harder, tracing the prominent vein on the underside of his cock as they stroked upward. "I-I don't...practice often." He was having trouble forming words now, desire for Atobe's touch taking over his mind completely. 

"But you know what I really enjoyed?" That low, sensual purr, lips barely skating over the skin behind his ear, sent shivers down Tezuka's spine. He tried to turn, to finally see Atobe, his lust darkened eyes and curling smile, but a firm hand on his hip kept him from doing so. That vulnerable feeling, knowing he couldn't see what Atobe was going to do, where he might touch, had Tezuka whining softly, pressing back against him to seek more contact as he was left completely at his mercy. 

"Those lovely little shorts of yours." the hand on Tezuka's flank slipped back to squeeze his ass, middle finger dipping down just enough to rub against his perineum. "Oh Kunimitsu, the things they did to me..." Atobe flexed his hips again, this time pulling Tezuka's cheeks apart to let the head of his cock slide against his hole. All the while, Atobe never relented in his treatment of Tezuka's own erection, giving the base a harsh squeeze whenever he felt like Tezuka might be nearing the edge. 

Tezuka dropped his head back, resting it on Atobe's shoulder as he moaned, the sweet sounds echoing off the walls of the shower stall. “Keigo, I-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need,” said Atobe, before sucking a dark bruise into the side of Tezuka’s neck as his fingers returned to Tezuka’s ass, tracing around the rim of his entrance, pressing over it, but not entering, only to encounter-

The grin that split Atobe’s lips was positively feral.

“What’s this…?” He withdrew his fingers, rubbing them against one another, digits slick with the lube he had just discovered. Tezuka tensed in front of him, breathing heavily as he waited for Atobe’s reaction.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Atobe teased, pressing Tezuka against the wall of the shower with a hand between his shoulder blades. Cheek pressed to the tile, Tezuka could only look back helplessly, unable to attempt to confirm or deny what he and Atobe both knew to be true. “How naughty of you…” He continued, massaging the globes of Tezuka’s ass, letting the hot water run down his spine, over his entrance.

“You wanted me to see you…” Atobe gave his own cock a few good pumps, growling at the temporary relief of his own unattended desire. “You wanted me to follow you…” He grabbed Tezuka’s hips, pulling them towards him and spreading his legs, putting him completely on display. “You wanted me to _fuck_ you.” And with one, smooth thrust, Atobe buried himself fully inside Tezuka’s tight, wet heat.

Atobe’s sudden, unexpected entry caught Tezuka fully off guard, pushing his chest harder against the wall as he let out a sharp cry that quickly tapered to a soft groan. The preparation he had done before even leaving his dormitory that morning had fully paid off. Atobe penetrated him easily, but still stretched him in the most delicious way, the dull, pleasurable ache only adding to the sensation of being filled so thoroughly.

Tezuka panted, grinding his hips back against Atobe’s, wanting, _needing_ him to move already. He was hot, too hot, and it seemed as though a good fucking was the only thing that might soothe the fire racing through his veins, pooling in the pit of his stomach.

And Atobe, always so good at reading Tezuka’s body, was more than ready to give it to him. He thumbed Tezuka’s hips as he withdrew, savoring the clench of Tezuka’s muscles around him, trying to pull him back inside. He was already dangerously worked up himself, more so than he wanted, if he was to give Tezuka what he deserved. He’d have to take things slow. Atobe bit his lip as he stilled his hips. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

Not a moment later he sank once again inside Tezuka, fucking into him hard and steady. He ground his hips hard as he bottomed out, and smirked as Tezuka keened, spreading his legs more without thinking, trying to force Atobe ever deeper inside of him.

“A-ah…!” Tezuka’s voice caught in his throat as his nipples dragged against the cold tile. The extreme temperature change against one of his most sensitive areas had him pulling back without thinking, trying to get away from the overwhelming sensation even as sparks of heat shot through him. But his struggle was in vain, for Atobe had seen what he was trying to do, and forcibly shoved him back into place.

“Ah-ah…” Atobe crooned, feeling Tezuka shake and whimper against him as he continued to thrust into his pliant body, torturously slow. “You’ll take it all, ‘Mitsu. That’s your punishment for taunting me like you did.” Atobe smoothed his hands up Tezuka’s sides and over his chest, pulling him back just enough to pinch his nipples between his fingers, plucking at them as he kissed and nipped his jaw. “Besides…I know how much you like it when I play with you here. So, _so_ sensitive…”

“Kei, m-more, please..!” Tezuka couldn’t take much more of this awful, wonderful torture. Too much, yet not enough, Atobe’s dual assault on his nipples and ass were driving him steadily closer to completion, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to come from it just yet. He could feel every inch of Atobe’s cock as it slid in and out, never deviating from that leisurely pace as it stretched his rim wide around its sizeable girth. He couldn’t stop the near sob that burst from his lips as the head narrowly missed his prostate with every pass, Atobe purposely angling it away from the spot he needed stimulated the most.

The sight of Tezuka pinned against the wall, forced to endure his purposeful teasing without relief made Atobe’s cock twitch inside him. Tezuka gasped as he felt it, hips jerking, trying to get Atobe to brush against his sweet spot. He both feared and craved for Atobe to keep him here, the more repressed parts of his mind thinking that maybe he’d just have his way with him, use Tezuka’s body for nothing but his own pleasure before leaving him without release, barely able to think or stand. A violent shiver wracked his slender body at the thought. Through the thick fog steadily clouding is thoughts, Tezuka stored that particular fantasy away, to be revisited when he could think straight again.

But Atobe must have taken pity on Tezuka, because he leaned forward, stretching over his back to place a tender kiss at the corner of his slightly parted, wet mouth. “You’re being so good for me, darling… I think you deserve a reward.” And with that last whisper, Atobe drove his hips forward, his quick, strong thrust striking Tezuka’s prostate directly. Tezuka wailed, tossing his head back, eyes closed and mouth open, tongue resting on his bottom lip as his fingers scrabbled for purchase against the smooth surface of the wall. This, _this_ , is what he so desperately wanted, to be held hard and taken, fucked, wholly possessed by Atobe. And he felt it, trapped between the tile and Atobe’s strong chest, hot water cascading down over them both, thick steam filling their lungs.

Tezuka’s broken, loud voice only served to spur Atobe on further. He felt Tezuka’s walls tighten so beautifully around him as he impaled him on his cock, pushing his body more and more forward until he was almost pressed flat against the wall. Not wanting to bother pulling him back, Atobe reached under Tezuka’s thigh, caressing the skin briefly before hoisting his leg up off the ground entirely, forcing to Tezuka to lean against the wall for balance. This new angle allowed him to reach deeper than before, and he moaned along with Tezuka this time, unable to help himself as the fire inside them both rose ever higher.

As much as he loved being able to see all of Tezuka’s face during sex, Atobe found that being able to watch himself fuck into him, watch the head of his cock catch on his red, swollen rim was the next best thing. But he didn’t watch for long. He had gone this entire encounter without kissing Tezuka properly, a situation that he felt needed to be remedied immediately. Atobe pulled the arm he was using to brace himself away, instead winding it around Tezuka’s chest to pull him even closer, make it easy for him to turn his head, for their lips to meet in a tongue-heavy, open-mouthed kiss as Atobe pounded into him.

Tezuka, balancing now on only his one leg, surrendered his body to Atobe and let himself be taken at this brutal pace, let his moans be swallowed up by Atobe’s hot mouth as he ground his cock against his pleasure spot over and over. The coil of lust in his belly was wound so tight, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to take much more of this sweet torture. “K-Kei, I’m gonna…!”

But he never got the chance to finish, Atobe’s hand sliding down to close around his cock as soon as he started speaking. That touch was all Tezuka needed, and he came hard, stars exploding across his vision as he whined, high and loud and desperate, painting the wall in front of him with thick spurts of come.

Feeling Tezuka come was Atobe’s tipping point, and his orgasm hit him fast and hard, catching him unexpectedly. He choked on a deep groan as his hips stuttered, pushed to overstimulation by Tezuka’s walls clamping vice-like around him as he came, filling up his willing hole so full that a few drops of come leaked out around his cock.

Tezuka’s whole body shook with exertion, and Atobe dropped his leg, turning him around so they were face to face as they leaned heavily against the wall, panting hard, just looking into each other’s eyes. Finally, when they caught their breath, Atobe gently cupped Tezuka’s cheek, guiding him down for a soft, languid kiss. He let his tongue stroke over Tezuka’s own, reassuring and relaxing, and Tezuka responded easily, body melting against Atobe’s.

Unable to resist, Atobe dipped his fingers between Tezuka’s cheeks, trailing them through the come that was beginning to flow out. The pucker of skin fluttered beneath his touch, puffy and hot, and Tezuka’s hips jerked forward automatically as he gasped.

“Keigo…!”

Atobe grinned and withdrew his fingers only to raise them to Tezuka’s lips, smearing the come he had collected across his lips. Scarlet bloomed on Tezuka’s cheeks, but he didn’t protest, instead leaning in almost shyly. They kissed again, letting the pearly fluid smear between their lips and over their tongues, giving them both a taste.

“Mm…you never cease to surprise me, Kunimitsu,” Atobe said with satisfaction after they pulled apart. He settled his hands on Tezuka’s waist as water continued to splash down his back, rubbing slow circles into his hips.

Tezuka’s legs, already feeling like jelly, were threatening to give way from under him, so he wrapped his arms around Atobe’s shoulders, trusting him to support his weight. “Ah… I heard you complaining about having to get up early and… And I thought I might make it a little more worthwhile.”

Atobe blinked, and then smiled tiredly, resting his forehead against Tezuka’s. “Well, consider yourself successful. That was _wonderful_.” He took his lips again, mouths closed this time. “I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Kei.” Tezuka tilted his head, nuzzling Atobe’s cheek.

“One question though, where on earth did you get those shorts?”

“They’re Seiichi’s, he leant them to me. But…perhaps I might get some of my own. Only for in private though,” he quickly added, seeing the beginnings of Atobe’s lecherous smirk.

“Of course, my dear. I wouldn’t want anyone but Genichirou, Seiichi, or myself privy to such a glorious sight.” He gently bit down on the side of Tezuka’s neck, before licking over the faint mark.

And _oh,_ but Tezuka secretly loved when Atobe, or either of his other boyfriends made such possessive statements. And that new mark, though faint, would be just barely hidden by his shirt collar. One wrong move, and any student might see a hint of what he had been up to so early in the morning…

But Tezuka’s train of thought was cut off when Atobe yawned against his shoulder. He laughed softly, kissing his temple. “I think it’s time we make our way back to bed. We both could use some more rest, after this…”

He felt Atobe nod. “You read my mind.” He fumbled for the handle of the shower tap, shutting off the now only lukewarm water. “Let’s go to my dorm, it’s closer than yours.”

Tezuka pushed off the wall with some effort, pushing back the curtain enough to lean out and grab his wand from the bag he’d brought. “Always colder, though.” He flicked his wand wordlessly at Atobe, drying and warming his body instantly with a charm, before doing the same for himself.

Atobe stepped up to him again, reaching out to run his fingers through Tezuka’s soft, copper hair. “You know I’m more than happy to share my body heat with you.”

The two left the stall to fetch their clothes and dress, before making their way out of showers and begin the trek up to Ravenclaw tower.

***

Back at the greenhouse, the plants still sat on the shelf, just as they had when Atobe found them, the observation sheet laying incomplete beside the pots. Had he stayed to observe them, he would have seen what he had been and Yukimura had been watching for. Out of one of the plants sprouted a single bloom, a many-petaled beauty of ice blue. It had uncurled itself only a minute after he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated adding this to my HP AU compilation that I have going, but I decided that I wanna keep that one sin free, and make it easier for people to avoid if they don't like smut. But anyway! I did NOT expect this fic to get as long as it did, but here we are. I was thinking of writing Atobe eating Tezuka out afterwards, but I think I'll save that for another fic, or another chapter of this even. Here's the [pic](http://homoerotic-volleyball-montage.tumblr.com/post/144889610359/stretching-before-ballet) that inspired this hot mess. As always, thank you for reading!!


End file.
